Wintersong
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Songfic drabble #9: A glimpse into the holiday of the future McSwarek family.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue and the song is Wintersong by Sarah McLachan.

A.N. Just a little holiday songfic.

* * *

_The lake is frozen over  
The trees are white with snow  
And all around  
Reminders of you  
Are everywhere I go_

Andy stood at the lake, watching her daughter skate with Traci's children. It had snowed yesterday and the whole city was covered in a blanket of white.

She pulled out the thermos of hot chocolate that she had prepared for the children at home, thinking about another time when she had stood by this lake, surrounded by a blanket of snow.

Sam had brought her out to the middle of the lake in the middle of the night after a long shift and there, with no one else around, he had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her. The snow and the lake reminded her of Sam and how much she missed him.

_It's late and morning's in no hurry  
But sleep won't set me free  
I lie awake and try to recall  
How your body felt beside me  
When silence gets too hard to handle  
And the night too long  
_

That night, she tossed and turned. She couldn't get comfortable and she couldn't sleep. She knew that even when she did sleep, she wouldn't get the real rest that she needed. Every night she dreamed about Sam. She was constantly worried that he would be hurt while undercover and she missed the feeling of falling asleep in his arms, curled up against him.

_And this is how I see you  
In the snow on Christmas morning  
Love and happiness surround you  
As you throw your arms up to the sky  
I keep this moment by and by_

She woke up in the morning to the gleeful shrieks of her daughter and the soft cries of her son. Sam would be missing their son's first Christmas. She listened to the sounds of her daughter and father conversing, remembering that first Christmas when they were parents. Sam had insisted on bundling their daughter and taking her outside in the snow.

The love and happiness on Sam's face were enough to convince Andy. When they were outside, he threw his hands up to the sky in a gesture of thanks before wrapping his arms around his family.

_Oh I miss you now, my love  
Merry Christmas, merry Christmas,  
Merry Christmas, my love_

Andy pulled herself out of bed and wrapped her robe firmly around her body before heading to the nursery. Before she opened the door, she glanced around. Her daughter was nowhere to be seen. "I miss you Sam, my love. Merry Christmas sweetie" she whispered. She then turned the knob and went to rescue her son from his cradle.

_Sense of joy fills the air  
And I daydream and I stare  
Up at the tree and I see  
Your star up there_

Her father had come on Christmas Eve to spend the holiday with her.

Traci and Jerry stopped by for a little while with their children.

Sounds of laughter and joy filled the air but all Andy could do was daydream. She stared at the star at the top of the tree. It was one of the many items in the house that belonged to Sam from his childhood. And every year since their daughter was born; he would lift the little girl and let her place the star at the top of the tree. Andy's father had done it with her daughter last night. Her heart almost broke when her daughter came to her and whispered in her ear "Daddy does it better." Her daughter was missing Sam also.

_And this is how I see you  
In the snow on Christmas morning  
Love and happiness surround you  
As you throw your arms up to the sky  
I keep this moment by and by_

Christmas passed in a blur and before she knew it, Traci and Jerry were gone and the sun had set. Her daughter climbed into her lap as her father held her son. "Mommy, can we go outside and make snow angels?"

Andy looked outside. It had stopped snowing. She glanced at her father and he nodded. He had been a cop and understood that his granddaughter needed some alone time with her mother.

Andy brought out the coats and she and her daughter bundled up before heading out. They jumped into the snow and spread their hands to make snow angels.

Lying in the snow next to her daughter, Andy realized she had to put on a better front for her children. Her daughter was old enough to understand that Sam was gone.

"Mommy?"

Andy turned her head slightly and saw her daughter's head was turned towards her. "Yes baby girl?"

"When is Daddy coming home?"

Andy drew in a deep breath. She was waiting for this question but she did not know how to answer. Before she could say anything, a shadow fell over the two of them.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me find the two Swarek ladies?"

Andy sat up as soon as the person started speaking. Her daughter was quicker. "Daddy" she shrieked as she launched herself into his arms.

Sam held his daughter tightly as Andy stood up. He kissed his daughter and set her down. Andy moved towards him. "Sam."

He couldn't wait any longer. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. "Andy" he kissed her soundly.

She pulled away when she felt a tug on her coat. Sam immediately noticed the source and pulled their daughter back into his arms. She looked at Andy. "Mommy, can we do Christmas again since Daddy's back?"

Andy smiled at her daughter. "Go inside and ask Grandpa. If he says yes than we can." The little girl scampered into the house. Andy watched until she was inside and then turned back to Sam. "Is the undercover op over?"

Sam nodded. "I'm home for good." He cupped her face with his hands. "I know this is a little late but Merry Christmas sweetheart." He kissed her.

When the need for air was too great, they broke and Andy finally spoke. "Merry Christmas my love."

Hand in hand, they entered the house to a tree minus the star and their daughter waiting patiently by the front door for her Daddy to pick her up so she could place the star at the top of the tree.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think, reviews make my day!

A.N. 2 – I have another holiday songfic but it has nothing to do with Sam or Andy, hopefully I'll post it within the next few days.


End file.
